


“And what about you?"

by easycures



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: And Then Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MINORLY implied parental issues, Orson doesnt wanna talk about it!, Republic Futures Program, its just Galen and Orson drinking and talking about their families, ridiculously stupid fluff, this is so small Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycures/pseuds/easycures
Summary: “And what about you? I’ve never heard about your parents.”Orson’s laugh— if you could call his exhalation obviously drenched in bitterness that— was a dry one. “There’s a reason for that.”A very short drabble in which Orson avoids talking about his parents with alcohol, silliness and kisses.





	“And what about you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it is interesting how in Catalyst (as far as I remember at least) we hear about Galen's parents, and Lyra's parents, but we don't hear anything about Orson's! And my mommy issues ass was like "HMM. WHAT IF THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT."  
> Also this is my first time posting to AO3 and it destroyed all my formatting so that's! something!

 “And what about you? I’ve never heard about your parents.”  
  
 Orson’s laugh— if you could call his exhalation obviously drenched in bitterness that— was a dry one. “There’s a reason for that.” His eyes would not meet Galen’s concerned ones, instead they trained on the distance as he took a deep swig then inspected the now empty glass when he was through. He attempted a smile to ease his drinking partner’s worries but the grimace that came out instead only heightened them.  
  
 Galen outreached his arm, his own glass now set aside, but Orson shook him off before his hand could find his shoulder.  
  
 “I’m fine. Really!” Orson insisted at the incredulous look. “It’s been years since—” he pauses to gesture vaguely, “well, all of it— anyway.”  
  
 “I will not pressure you, Orson, but I am here if you ever need to talk.”  
  
 Orson had already slumped against the wall with a sigh, drawing his glass dramatically to his lips before realizing with disgust that the fucker was still empty. “Well, we can talk about getting me another drink,” he said with a wry smile that Galen returned sincerely as he procured the glass.  
  
 “Of course, my love.”  
  
 Orson opened his mouth in feigned horror. “How dare you be the charming one!” He tried to reach out— to take his glass back or snatch at his shirt, Galen wasn’t sure— but Galen managed to dodge, causing Orson to capsize.  
  
 Galen only managed to keep his chuckles contained until Orson righted himself— his own raucous laughter far to infectious to resist.  
 “Oh, I’m coming to get you now.” He heaved between laughter and drawing himself to his feet. Galen, nearly buckled over in his own fit only just managed to get the cue, darting to the kitchen before his boyfriend could tackle him.  
  
 “Gotcha."  
  
 Orson was right— Galen thought, turning around— he was boxed in by the countertops and fridge. “Well then, oh fearsome hunter, what is my punishment?” Both boys’ eyes sparkled with mischief.  
 “This.” And Orson crashed his lips into Galen’s, smiling cheekily all the while. Galen offered one last chuckle against Orson’s lips as he raised the glass high, away from Orson’s thieving hands. He made a few more blind reaches for it before giving in, finding Galen’s lips a much more engrossing game. All talk of parents had been forgotten— all that mattered right now was the two of them, standing in their kitchen lips and hands locked onto each other.


End file.
